


Nackt

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Birthday, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Naked Cuddling, naked
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Georg tuviera una vena desnudista que hasta entonces Gustav no conociera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nackt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío, tampoco tuyo, lectora.

**Nackt**

 

~25 de febrero de 2010, Bruselas, Bélgica~

 

—Uh… ¿Georg? —Dijo Gustav con una ceja arqueada, de pronto el sueño abandonando su cuerpo y siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento extraño que no se le aposentó en el pecho, sino en la parte baja del estómago—. ¿Qué diablos haces?

El bajista, atento a la tensión que se adivinaba en la voz de su amigo, bajó poco a poco la mano con la que sostenía el cartón de leche. Por inercia, se limpió el labio superior haciendo uso de la punta de su lengua, jamás apartando sus ojos de los de Gustav a pesar de la escasa luz que iluminaba la cocina de su propio autobús. De antes el baterista le había expresado que no porque los gemelos ya no estuvieran con ellos compartiendo transporte como en tours pasados, significaba que las reglas que antes habían establecido perdían vigencia, y en el número veintitrés se encontraba una de las que más importancia tenían para el rubio: “Por ninguna razón beber directo el cartón de la leche o el jugo era aceptable, se enteraran los demás o no.”

—Erm, perdón… —Murmuró Georg, esperando al menos que su disculpa sonara sincera y Gustav no le diera la ley del hielo cuando en la mañana no pudiera beber su café con leche como acostumbraba. La sorpresa se la dio el baterista cuando en lugar de dar una respuesta corriente, sólo volvió a repetir “¿Qué diablos haces?”, esta vez más en alto y más alterado.

—¿Por qué carajos estás desnudo? —Se cubrió el baterista los ojos con un brazo—. ¡Georg, explícate!

—Ahhh, eso… —Suspiró aliviado el bajista, contento de que al menos el enojo de Gustav tenía solución—. Es la calefacción, no podía dormir cómodo con tantas mantas así que me quité el pijama.

—¿Y no pensaste acaso en ponértelo de vuelta para tu… excursión nocturna a la cocina? —Le dio Gustav la espalda, sintiendo como las mejillas se le ponían más y más rojas conforme pasaban los segundos y Georg se empeñaba en hacer parecer esa situación como de lo más normal.

—Nah —se encogió de hombros éste, devolviendo después el cartón de leche al interior del refrigerador y al parecer, sin una pizca de bochorno por su presente estado—. ¿Para qué? Yo así me siento cómodo.

—Bien —resopló Gustav con cierto dejo de furia—, haz lo que quieras.

Y sin darle tiempo a Georg de replicar ni media sílaba en su defensa, enfiló de vuelta al área común de las literas, introduciéndose dentro de la suya y cerrando con tanta fuerza la cortinilla que les proveía privacidad, que el ruido retumbó por todo el autobús.

Confundido, sin saber exactamente qué había hecho mal, Georg bostezó y decidió que él también podría ocupar un par de horas de sueño.

«Con suerte», pensó él, «en la mañana Gustav se encontrará de mejor humor».

 

~04 de marzo de 2010, Estocolmo, Suecia~

 

—Cuarenta y siete… Cuarenta y ocho… ¡Uh! Cuarenta y nueve… Y cincuenta… —Resoplando por el esfuerzo que había representado el hacer cincuenta lagartijas al estilo militar, Georg por poco tuvo un ataque cardiaco cuando al rodar sobre su espalda, se encontró con Gustav portando una expresión compungida y ojos grandes de sorpresa absoluta.

—No te atrevas a decirme que te asusté porque tú lo hiciste primero —gruñó el baterista, un tanto (al diablo con eso, ¡mucho!) molesto, porque no todos los días regresaba a su autobús compartido después de una sesión larga y extenuante con los técnicos de sonido para encontrar a Georg desnudo y sudoroso por el ejercicio a mitad del pasillo que separaba el área común de las literas.

—Quita esa cara de que usé tu camiseta favorita para limpiarme el trasero, Gus —rió George, dejándose caer sobre el suelo y respirando agitado. Su sesión de ejercicio había consistido en su buena dosis de abdominales, saltos con la cuerda, sentadillas y otras tantas rutinas que en ese momento lo tenían reluciente de sudor bajo la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Con la lengua pegada al paladar, Gustav optó por cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el techo. Era lo único que le quedaba, puesto que si seguía mirando a Georg con tanta intensidad, seguro le iba a terminar de hacer un hoyo. Y no era su culpa, en lo absoluto, sino la del bajista por empeñarse en no usar ropa. Porque no era lo mismo verlo adormilado a la escasa luz de la madrugada que a pleno día y por completo despierto, tan pero tan de cerca, que le era posible contar los lunares que tenía en la espalda.

Y si Gustav era honesto consigo mismo -y lo era-, Georg era una delicia a la vista en esos mismos instantes, con su pecho reluciente de sudor, los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo y con un par de mechones de cabello que se le escapaban de la coleta pegados al cuello…

Experimentando la habitual tirantes al frente de su pantalón que el baterista solía tener cada vez que su mente divagaba rumbo a esos derroteros e involucrando a Georg, éste optó por elegir la retirada y pasar unos minutos de calidad en el sanitario, solos él, su mano y su recién formada erección.

—Es natural, ¿sabes? —Lo detuvo Georg, recostado aún y con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Sólo el cuerpo humano en su libre expresión.

—Pero estás desnudo —barbotaron las palabras de los labios del baterista, haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos para mirar a Georg a los ojos y no a la entrepierna. Sabía que su argumento no era tal, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar en vista de que la totalidad de la sangre en su cuerpo se encontraba más al sur de su anatomía.

—¿Y qué con eso? Sólo somos tú y yo en el autobús, apuesto que Tom y Bill hacen lo mismo —dictaminó sin malicia en su afirmación; bien sabían los dos que podría ser así y estaban conscientes de ello desde muchos años atrás cuando habían atrapado a aquel par besuqueándose en la sala donde solían ensayar cuando aún eran Devilish. Después de aquel día el tema había quedado olvidado, salvo las raras ocasiones en que Gustav y Georg se encontraban a solas en la oscuridad, poco antes de dormir, probablemente también muy ebrios, y hacían referencia a ello como ‘lo más extraño que alguna vez hubieran visto y que al mismo tiempo estaba… bien, de algún modo bizarro que escapa de su comprensión’. Fuera lo que fuera, un tema del que prefería no pensar cuando llevaba una incipiente erección.

—Eso… No es de nuestra incumbencia —murmuró Gustav sin apenas mover los labios—. Y tú sigues sin llevar ropa.

—Vamos, Gus, de cualquier modo —sonrió Georg—, somos hombres los dos, ¿o no? Tenemos exactamente lo mismo. Quizá yo tenga unos dos o tres centímetros más-…

—Seguuuro, ugh…En tus sueños. —Arrugó el baterista la nariz—. Y tu argumento no tiene razón, yo también soy varón y no me paseo por todos lados sin ropa.

—Oh, en ese caso… A menos que en realidad sean como un muñeco Ken y nos hayas estado engañando a todos con un calcetín repleto de papel higiénico —movió insinuantes las cejas el bajista, seguido de una carcajada.

—¡Georg!—Al límite de lo que su voluntad daba, Gustav le dio la espalda y con esfuerzo sobrehumano, enfiló directo al pequeño sanitario seguro de que el botón de su pantalón iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Por salud mental, pasó ahí la siguiente hora.

 

~10 de marzo, Moscú, Rusia~

 

—Oh por Dios, ¿y en verdad no tomaste fotografías? —Se rió Tom con los brazos rodeando su estómago y el rostro rojo por no carcajearse tal y como quería.

—Sí, vamos, ¿al menos una para chantaje posterior? —Lo secundó Bill, haciendo esfuerzos para que la humedad de sus ojos provocada también por la risa, no dañara el maquillaje que Natalie tan cuidadosamente le había aplicado para el concierto que tendrían esa noche y dentro de media hora en Moscú.

—No es como si… Ugh, olvídenlo —se hundió más Gustav en el sofá en el que estaba sentado. El error había sido el suyo por sacar a colación el tema de Georg y su reciente adicción al nudismo creyendo que por una vez, los gemelos actuarían con madurez. Ese par era caso perdido y el baterista un idiota por creer otra cosa.

Fiel a su rutina, el bajista no estaba en la habitación con ellos, sino en el sanitario y pasando un tiempo de calidad con el retrete. Según él, el mejor método para deshacerse de los nervios; en opinión de los demás, simplemente asqueroso.

—¡Es imposible! Nadie podría olvidar a Georg desnudo —bufoneó más el mayor de los gemelos—. Es lo más ridículo que he oído en meses.

Gustav bufó. —Claro, ríanse todo lo que quieran.

—Oh, vamos, Gusti —se sentó Bill a su lado, entrechocando sus hombros contra los del baterista—. Míralo desde el lado positivo. No es como si Georg fuera un hombre de cincuenta años, con barriga cervecera y mucho vello por todos lados.

—Pues… no —concedió el baterista. La verdad es que Georg distaba mucho de esa descripción, todo lo contrario en realidad. Con un estómago firme y hasta con indicios de cuadros por la cantidad de abdominales con las que se ejercitaba, un pecho liso y vello sólo en los sitios en los que era necesario, hasta podría considerarse una especie de suerte el tener a la mano semejante Adonis.

—Gus, te estás poniendo rojo —intentó Bill tocarle la frente, pero Gustav denegó rápido con la cabeza.

—Estoy b-bien —le aseguro, feliz como nunca de que leer el pensamiento no fuera una habilidad humana, porque si el menor de los gemelos pudiera ver lo que en realidad discurría dentro de su cabeza, saldría gritando del edificio en dirección a las estepas y jamás volvería. O quizá no, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo—. Son sólo nervios por el concierto de esta noche.

—¿Nervios? —Se inmiscuyó Georg en la conversación, apareciendo con un libro en la mano y aspecto fresco, una sonrisa que no ocultaba lo que por buenos treinta minutos había estado haciendo en el sanitario—. Mi método es-…

—Lo sabemos, Listing y es ugh —sacó Tom la lengua en señal de asco—. No intentes vendérnoslo porque no funcionará, ni hoy ni nunca.

Dispuesto a replicar que ninguno de ellos sabía en verdad de las maravillas que su técnica infalible daba contra los nervios pre-concierto, el bajista se vio interrumpido por una de las chicas del staff.

—Listos para entrar en un minuto —anunció antes de desaparecer entre bastidores.

—Es hora —murmuró Bill, viéndose por última vez en uno de los espejos del camerino y enfilando al escenario. De cerca le siguieron el resto de sus compañeros de banda, primero Tom, después Georg y por último Gustav.

Gustav, que con la vista fija en el trasero del bajista, se prometió a sí mismo darle un vistazo cuando la siguiente oportunidad de verlo desnudo se presentara.

 

~15 de marzo, Praga, República Checa~

 

—Ah, nada es mejor que un buen baño, ¿no es así, Gus? —Se dirigió Georg hacia el baterista y sin comprender por qué de pronto éste lo miraba con una expresión que rayaba en la de la idiotez crónica—. ¡Gustav!

—Uh…¡Ah! Claro, sí… Erm, ¿qué? —Regresó el aludido al mundo de los vivos, parpadeando como no lo había hecho en el último minuto. No era su culpa, sino de Georg, que había usado su toalla no para envolverse las caderas como cualquier persona normal después de una ducha, sino su preciado cabello, dejando así el tan ansiado trasero que el baterista moría por ver, tan a la vista… Tan al alcance de sus manos que…

—El mundo real a Gustav Schäfer, ¿nos escucha, cambio y fuera? —Ironizó Georg al ver que su amigo seguía sin reaccionar y con la vista perdida.

Convencido de que por más que lo intentara, ningún pensamiento coherente acudiría a su rescate, el baterista optó por decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

—Estás desnudo —murmuró sin apenas mover los labios—, muy pero muy, muy, muy… desnudo.

Georg hizo amago de rodar los ojos. —¿De verdad? ¿Me lo juras?

Gustav salió de su estupor y frunció el ceño. —Jódete, Listing —gruñó en lugar del ‘jódeme’ que su cerebro pensó y con el que su lengua estuvo a punto de traicionarlo.

—Oh, Gustav —se llevó Georg ambas manos a la cadera en un gesto tan típico de Bill, que el baterista esbozó una leve sonrisa—, no es para tanto. Digo, sí, estoy desnudo, ¿pero no habíamos aclarado esto antes? ¿Ambos hombres y eso?

—Ese punto lo comprendo —replicó Gustav con acidez—, lo que no me explico es por qué diablos te empeñas en pasearte desnudo por todo nuestro autobús.

Georg al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado. —Puedo hacerlo afuera, si quieres y si taaanto te molesta…—Dramatizó. Normalmente no funcionaría, pero la novedad se estaba perdiendo, y de cualquier modo, a Gustav en realidad no le importaba del mismo modo en que creía el bajista.

—Nah, déjalo. Haz lo que quieras —dijo el baterista, abandonando la habitación y encaminándose al área de las literas. De nuevo, por salud mental, se iba a masturbar hasta que la imagen de Georg desnudo y con pequeñas gotas de humedad decorando cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo, desapareciera del todo.

 

~25 de marzo, Torino, Italia~

 

Si Gustav era honesto consigo mismo -y lo era, más de lo que a él mismo le gustaba-, abrir la puerta del autobús tras un poco de ejercicio en un parque cercano y encontrar a Georg desnudo y tocando su bajo en el sillón comunal de su salita, no era, ni sería jamás, la estampa con la que se habría imaginado jamás a su compañero de banda.

—Hey, ¿cuántas vueltas le diste a la manzana? —Lo saludó el bajista aún haciendo vibrar las cuerdas de su instrumento y sin el menor asomo de apocamiento.

—Sólo cinco —respondió Gustav entre jadeos leves, el corazón aún latiéndole fuerte dentro del pecho pero sin saber si era del todo culpa del ejercicio o de las largas y casi lampiñas piernas de Georg que se le presentaban de frente y en todo su esplendor.

Enfilando en línea recta al pequeño frigobar con el que contaban dentro del autobús, Gustav sacó un jugo de manzana y bebió la mitad en un largo trago que al menos le quitó la sensación de sequedad que llevaba atorada en la garganta.

—Escucha esto —lo llamó Georg desde su asiento—. Tengo dos horas trabajando en esta melodía y presiento que podríamos incluirla en el próximo álbum.

—¿Ah sí? —Intrigado, Gustav regresó a la pequeña salita. Georg no lo decepcionó; treinta segundos del bajista haciendo actuar sus dedos sobre su instrumento le dejaron muy claro cuál sería su próximo sencillo—. ¡Woah, es genial!

—Lo sé —suspiró Georg con orgullo—. Y fue inspiración de la nada. De pronto estaba tocando el bajo cuando boom, la tonada me llegó. Hoy me siento con ánimos como para componer al menos diez canciones, en serio. Me siento libre y sin ataduras.

—Puedo verlo —murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, aludiendo a la desnudez de Georg debajo su instrumento.

—Gus… No lo arruines —le advirtió Georg, haciendo sonar las cuerdas de su bajo—. Porque si es por el sofá, puse una toalla sobre la cual sentarme.

—Qué alivio —bufó el baterista sin verdadera burla. Qué más daba si Georg estaba o no desnudo y sentado en la sala común; acaba de componer la base de una canción que seguramente triunfaría. Bien podía perdonarle ese pequeño detalle si llegaban a disco platino por el otro.

—Ven —palmeó Georg el otro lado del sillón, al parecer imperturbable de que el baterista pudiera encontrar incómodo el estar tan cerca de él cuando no llevaba puesto más que su traje de Adán—. Si me ayudas con el coro, prometo darte la mitad del crédito, ¿qué dices?

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior, de cualquier modo, haciéndole caso a su amigo y sentándose a su lado; ni más lejos, ni más cerca de lo que habría hecho si hubiera estado vestido como para salir a una excursión a un bosque escandinavo en pleno invierno.

Durante las siguientes horas trabajaron como en los viejos tiempos, componiendo y haciendo pausas para enmendar notas, al grado en que al terminar y comprobar que ya casi amanecía, apenas si sentían el cansancio.

—Mierda, Dave nos va a matar si se entera de que no dormimos. Y mañana tenemos esas entrevistas antes del concierto —se talló Gustav los ojos, conteniendo un bostezo; con todo, satisfecho por el resultado. Cuando los gemelos escucharan la melodía, sentirían la misma emoción que ellos al componerla. Casi podía imaginar a Bill frenético por escribir la letra y a Tom afinando su guitarra favorita para ensayarla lo antes posible.

—¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que estar desnudo es lo mejor? —Le guiñó Georg el ojo, apartándose de paso el bajo del regazo y haciendo que Gustav desviara la mirada de la manera más disimulada posible.

Indispuesto a admitir su error, Gustav optó por aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. —Supongo que… no es tan malo después de todo. Sólo espero que no quieras pasearte desnudo por todos lados.

—Nah, tengo mi modestia —afirmó Georg—. Además, no cualquiera merece el privilegio de verme en todo mi esplendor, ¿eh? —Se puso en pie el bajista, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y haciendo que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo luciera definido bajo la escasa luz de una de las lámparas.

Apretando las piernas, Gustav se quedó sin palabras qué decir. Era demasiada tortura para su entrepierna, e injusto que Georg hiciera eso sin saber la clase de reacciones que ocasionaba en el baterista, no que éste le fuera a aclarar los pormenores de su reciente crush adquirido pero…

—¿Vamos a la cama antes de que nos queden menos de dos horas de sueño? —Sugirió Georg. En su mente, Gustav entendió la invitación como ellos dos en una misma cama, pero una fracción de segundos después entendió que no era eso lo que el bajista quería decir. Por inercia, su expresión decayó.

—Vete adelantando, te alcanzo en unos minutos —murmuró con la vista en el suelo. Se sentía como un idiota, al grado en que dejó pasar la oportunidad de verle a Georg el trasero mientras se alejaba.

¿En qué mundo de fantasía vivía ahora en qué creía eso posible? ¿Georg y él juntos como algo más que amigos y compañeros de banda? Ni de broma.

«Sigue soñando, Schäfer», se dijo pesimista. Georg no pensaba en él de esa manera y lo mejor que podría hacer sería apartar a un lado sus recién descubiertos sentimientos y enterrarlos lo más hondo posible antes de que ocurriera algo de lo que tuviera qué arrepentirse. Mejor así.

Con pies pesados, Gustav guió el camino hasta su litera y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, convencido de que aquella noche no dormiría en lo absoluto.

 

~31 de marzo, Zúrich, Suiza~

 

El concierto de esa noche había sido… Espectacular. Más incluso que eso, si tomaban en cuenta que poco antes del final, las fans le habían cantado las mañanitas a Georg en honor a su cumpleaños veintitrés y éste por poco se había soltado llorando de la emoción.

De regreso al autobús, todos iban tan animados y felices por un concierto más que cumplía sus expectativas en el Humanoid Tour que lo único que les apetecía era seguir festejando sus logros, todo bajo -por supuesto- el pretexto de celebrar el cumpleaños de Georg.

—No sé, chicos —bostezó el bajista sin ocultarlo—. Esta noche estoy agotado y aún queda mucho camino por recorrer en carretera para llegar al próximo estadio.

—Es cierto —se inmiscuyó Jost desde el asiento delantero de la camioneta que los transportaba de vuelta a sus respectivos autobuses; esa misma noche partían, así que ni pensar en una cómoda habitación de hotel porque el concierto sería en Francia y aún faltaban recorrer unos buenos tramos de carretera.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó el mayor de los gemelos—, no todos los días cumple años alguien de la banda. ¿No podemos al menos beber unas cervezas?

—Bébelas en mi honor, compañero —le palmeó Georg el hombro a Tom—. Yo sólo quiero darme un baño, quizá ver una película y después dormir hasta que ya estemos en el hotel.

Convencidos de que al menos por esa noche no habría juerga, cada grupo se fue a su autobús, los gemelos con planes para preparar una pizza precocida en el horno y Gustav al lado de Georg, calibrando la posibilidad de ver la dichosa película que el bajista había mencionado.

Con los autobuses ya en movimiento, Georg tomó primero una ducha y le aseguró a Gustav que pondría el DVD apenas saliera él del baño. Bajo el chorro del agua tibia, el baterista se dio el lujo de relajarse y pensar bien si le daba a Georg su regalo antes de ir a la cama o si se limitaba a dejárselo en un lugar visible y desatenderse del engorroso proceso de felicitaciones-abrazo-regalo que en cualquier otro momento no le habría incomodado, pero que ahora, con sus nuevos sentimientos al descubierto, se sentía de algún modo…

—Raro —murmuró para sí, enjuagándose los últimos rastros de champú del cabello y cerrando el grifo. Pero raro o no, decidió que lo sería más si modificaba su costumbre sólo por un estúpido crush.

Con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, Gustav sacó el regalo de debajo de su cama, y sin molestarse en dejar pasar más tiempo, enfiló con rumbo directo a Georg, que tan desnudo como era su nueva afición, esperaba por él para ver la película.

—Ten, para ti, feliz cumpleaños y eso —dijo Gustav mirando al bajista a los ojos y no a la entrepierna como le pedía su instinto.

—Woah, gracias —lo recibió Georg. Rompiendo el papel de embalaje, soltó un silbido de admiración cuando tuvo en sus manos la nueva plancha para el cabello a base de iones, un modelo tan de vanguardia que aún no se podía conseguir en Europa ni pagando en efectivo—. Gusti, eres increíble —saltó Georg a abrazar al baterista y éste, por inercia, le correspondió el gesto.

Separados por la delgada tela de la toalla del baterista, el resto de sus cuerpos se encontró sin más barreras. Un tanto acalorado, Gustav sintió como la piel se le hacía de gallina y la cabeza se le iba a las nubes por la falta de sangre.

—Uh, uh —se separó un poco, las mejillas teñidas de un levísimo tono rojo—. Me alegra que te, uhm, gustara.

Terminado el momento, Georg levantó el control remoto y le dio play a la película. —¿Listo para ver Iron Man?

Gustav arqueó una ceja. —¿Notaste acaso que no me he vestido aún?

—¿Qué con eso? —Se llevó el bajista las manos por detrás de la cabeza—. Yo estoy desnudo, no hará mucha diferencia si nos ponemos ropa o no para ver una película. Te lo aseguro.

—Mmm —ponderó Gustav la posibilidad. Tras largas semanas de adaptación, ahora el ver a Georg tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido no le producía la vergüenza habitual, sino sólo una ligera excitación que a base de duchas de agua fría y pensar en su abuela en bikini, ya no se notaba mucho.

—Te prometo mantener mis manos alejadas de tus encantos —le guiñó un ojo Georg y Gustav perdió su batalla interna.

—Ok, tú ganas —dejó caer con dedos torpes la toalla que aún lo cubría y miró hacía el techo—. ¿Contento? ¿Ahora qué?

El bajista palmeó el otro lado del sillón. —Ven y disfruta lo que dos horas de acción, explosiones y Georg te pueden dar.

«Dicho así…», pensó Gustav con un remolino de emoción aposentado en la base de su estómago. Para su sorpresa, apenas ocupó su lugar habitual en el sofá, y Georg le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo más de cerca.

La película en sí, transcurrió con normalidad; explosiones, escenas de lucha y muchos efectos especiales no eran precisamente lo suyo, pero pasaban porque con Georg a su lado, Gustav se sentía en extremo alerta de cualquier acción que pudiera ocurrir. Media hora de película después y sofocó el primer bostezo de los tres que le precedieron en los siguiente diez minutos.

—Podemos terminar de verla después —le dijo Georg por lo bajo al ver que Gustav intentaba por todos los medios disimular su sueño bostezando contra su mano.

—No, no, está bien —mintió Gustav con los ojos acuosos—. Es sólo que estoy cansado y… ¡Umph! —Calló de pronto cuando el bajista, sin más aviso que un “shhh” a media voz, presionó sus labios contra los suyos—. Erm, ¿qué diablos fue eso, Georg?—Preguntó casi sin aliento cuando segundos después el bajista se apartó con lentitud.

—Un beso —murmuró Georg sin muchas pretensiones, su cálido aliento estrellándose contra la piel de la barbilla de Gustav. ¿Un beso? ¿Así sin más? El baterista reconoció el tono de voz, porque era el mismo con el que Georg le decía ‘desnudo’ cada vez que lo atrapaba sin ropa dentro del autobús.

—Entonces… —Musitó Gustav, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y dando pie a un segundo beso, esta vez más largo y concierto atisbo de lengua, que Georg correspondió con igual interés—. No, no, espera… —Se retractó el baterista de pronto—. ¿Por qué?

Con ojos perezosos, George le besó la comisura de los labios. —¿Por que qué?

—Tú… Yo… Este beso y… Desnudo por todos lados…

El bajista soltó una risa corta. —Despacio porque no te entiendo.

Gustav aspiró aire a profundidad antes de hablar. —¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque sí. Porque me gustas desde hace tiempo y hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que debo de tener al menos una pizca de suerte si me correspondes. Y también porque… He visto cómo me miras cuando estoy desnudo frente a ti.

—Oh por Diosss —cerró el baterista los ojos con fuerza. Según él, había sido el epítome de la discreción cuando admiraba el redondeado y firme trasero de Georg, pero al parecer, lo suyo era una intensión fútil. Lo que sentía en esos momentos había dado un giro de 180°, o lo que era lo mismo, avispa enfurecidas en lugar de las mariposas que segundos antes revoloteaban en su estómago.

—Gusti, vamos… —Le hizo Georg levantar el rostro para verlo a los ojos—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Me gustas. Tan simple como eso, y si correspondiste mi beso, es porque también te gusto, ¿verdad? —Frunció un poco el ceño en preocupación—. Gustav, por favor…

—¿Te gusto? ¿En serio? —Balbuceó éste aún un poco aturdido de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos—. Porque también me gustas. Tu cuerpo es… Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero es cierto. Verte desnudo por todos lados y a todas horas hizo que se me fundiera el cerebro y desarrollara esta especie de crush que tengo ahora contigo. Lo siento tanto —terminó con cierto bochorno. La verdad al descubierto no era nunca agradable para quien la confesaba.

—Tranquilo, nada malo ha pasado. ¿No te dije antes? Está bien porque somos dos chicos, nosotros, y no es asunto de nadie si nos gusta besarnos.

—Desnudos, no olvides, besarnos desnudos.

—Bieeen —rió Georg—. Aunque no tiene por qué ser un requisito. Además, no te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido esto también para mí; casi creía que mi plan de seducirte a lo rudo no iba a funcionar…

—¡Georg!

—… y en su lugar, bueno, ya ves… —Deslizó el bajista su mano por el muslo desnudo de Gustav, que al instante se derritió por el suave contacto—. Porque funcionó, ¿no es así?

Como respuesta, Gustav lo volvió a besar. Besos cortos, besos largos; sin importar el tipo, pasaron la siguiente hora besuqueándose como adolescentes en su primera cita hasta que el calor entre ambos se tornó insoportable.

—Ugh, perdón —se disculpó Georg cuando su erección hizo contacto con la cadera de Gustav. Sólo un roce, pero fue lo que bastó para que el baterista se decidiera.

—No te preocupes, sólo… —Se mordió el labio inferior, aún húmedo con la saliva de Georg—. ¿Y si…?

—¿Llevamos esto a las literas? —Sugirió el bajista un tanto apocado, a la vez temeroso de estar sugiriendo algo para lo que Gustav no estaba listo.

Para su sorpresa, el baterista asintió, y guiando el camino hasta su propia cama, lo llevó de la mano.

Aún era muy pronto para saber si eso era el inicio de una relación o no, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, tanto buena como mala, pero para Gustav sonaba bien tomar el riesgo. Y lo mismo era para Georg, quien al presionar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Gustav y sin molestarse en cerrar la cortinilla que los aislaría del resto del mundo, así se lo hizo saber.

—Te quiero —murmuró depositando suaves besos en el cuello de su amigo—. Y no es promesa de nada, pero quería que lo supieras.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió Gustav entre jadeos, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

Ninguno de los dos mentía, pero costaba creer dónde se encontraban y cómo había dado pie todo a ocurrir; ¿y si Georg jamás hubiera descubierto su vena desnudista? ¿Qué entonces?

«Entonces nada, pero como no es así y estamos aquí y ahora juntos…», pensó Gustav con una leve sonrisa, cuando horas después, sudoroso y agotado, compartía almohada con Georg, quien apenas unos minutos antes había caído dormido.

Aún era muy pronto para adivinar qué ocurriría entre ambos, pero Gustav tenía un fuerte presentimiento que aquello sería maravilloso sin importar el resultado. Maravilloso y desnudo, se recordó con humor, acariciando el suave costado del bajista y haciendo que éste lo abrazara más de cerca.

Cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa entre labios, cayó dormido al ritmo de la respiración de Georg.

Los dos bajo las sábanas, tan desnudos como el día de su nacimiento.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
